<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shawn and Jules in Drag (Loving) by ClaireFisher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130320">Shawn and Jules in Drag (Loving)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher'>ClaireFisher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Words In Between [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Psych (TV 2006)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confrontations, Episode: s05e05 Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing), F/M, Jules is still trying to figure out her confused feelings, Romance, Shawn is a good friend, Shules, everyone loves gus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her traumatic event, Juliet had decided she would put limits, guards, walls, whatever was necessary to protect herself. </p><p>Shawn had to come down and destroy it all.</p><p>And she wanted to hate it, hate him and hate what he was doing to her. But Juliet found out she couldn’t.</p><p>Ep 05x05: Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Words In Between [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shawn and Jules in Drag (Loving)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! As promised, here I am!!</p><p>And with a brand new, fresh from my mind, extension!! This was another request by the lovely Montecristo23 (I can't get enough of your amazing ideas!!!)</p><p>This was her prompt - <i>In this scene, as in the episode, Shawn has to break out the Fancy car from the police impound to save Gus, but I would have loved to see a confrontation between Shawn and Jules when Shawn is about to steal the car. Maybe as a coincidence, Jules is also in the impound and finds out what Shawn is about to do and confronts him! What will happen?<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Well, this is what ended up happening, in my fair opinion! I hope it wasn't that far from a possible scene on the show! </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>I hope you all enjoy this little piece, and please, leave a comment, suggestion, or anything else you feel like! I love to read your opinions and the feedback is always appreciated &lt;3</i>
  </i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Sutipid, stupid, stuipid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I care?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I--I don’t. Yeah. I--don’t… Do I? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the battle going on in Juliet’s head for the past two hours, twenty-seven minutes, forty-six seconds. An endless loop of the same questions rolling over and over, only because she had to open her big mouth, to mutter things without really thinking, just because she got blind by a second or two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a Detective, for Pete’s sake! Shouldn’t she be more careful? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I can’t believe he almost made out with Mary.” - she had muttered it to herself, really. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jealous much, Jules?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There. It was precisely that moment when she realized that the small, at first, inoffensive sentence wasn’t muttered only in her head, in the secrecy of that sacred place she chose to believe Shawn couldn't read or access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, apparently, Shawn didn't need to read her mind. Her stupid big mouth would do the job and spare his efforts. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“W-what? N-No! Of course not! I don’t care what you do or don’t in your personal life, Shawn. I just think it was a little… huh… Inappropriate. Don’t you think?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He crooked his eyebrows up, mischievous green eyes glinting in pure delight at what, she presumed, it was the image of her tinged pink cheeks, which she cursed dearly for, her body betraying her in such a crucial moment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, Detective. Would it be, let’s see ‘inappropriate’ if I had, and let’s make this clear here, ‘almost’ kissed someone else?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And if her cheeks weren’t red before, now they were flaming, because Juliet knew very well what Shawn was implying. Memories from long ago, when she was still young and innocent, flooded her mind, her body seeming to have a mind of its own, involuntarily dragging her closer to the psychic, who seemed trapped under the same spell, his feet moving him closer to her as well, as their hearts burned with the old feeling resurfacing with such ease, it was mesmerizingly scaring. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And if Juliet wasn’t so enthralled by that magnet haze imposed by Shawn, and his simple presence around her, she would have noticed he emphasized the world ‘almost’ as if implying a testament of his compromise with her, as if Shawn was proving his fidelity to someone he never had. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliet felt the goosebumps litter her arms once more, and, severely, she lectured herself, an act she seemed to be doing quite repeatedly on the last few days, pretty much since their last biggest case, with the presence of a one Clive Prescott, who did wonders in reminding Juliet of things she would rather keep at bay, and locked deep down on her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because she felt nothing and was pretty much untouched by whatever Shawn did or didn’t in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what if he kissed Gina? (or Mary. <em>Quite frankly, who cares?</em>).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliet didn’t care. Not a bit, not at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, there she was, pacing around the station, trying to relieve her stress and keep her hands occupied, while she waited for some reports coming from the forensics. Supposedly, they had found evidence that would serve to close that case for good, eluding the Junior Detective in believing that she would be home earlier tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her walking only served to bore a hole on the floor and, after five minutes of that, Carlton had enough, staring at her sternly and, to respect his partner, something Juliet found extremely caring, he didn't bark any orders or offensive comments. But his eyes told her it wouldn't take much longer, his patience wearing thin, and, quite honestly, she wasn’t that interested in listening to his opinions, not sure of what reaction she would have under the much stress she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, seeking an opportunity to make her way out of there, Juliet snatched her keys from her desk and directed herself to the parking lot, head pointed towards the police impound, where she would spend as many minutes as possible inside until her mind could focus on the job, and she didn’t feel so compromised and vulnerable. Besides, she could comb the stolen car for more evidence, maybe try and find the missing link to close the case, and spare her ears from listening to more car knowledge 101 coming from Carlton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew she grew up with two brothers, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both went through the “car phase”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passing by the security, Juliet started to wander around the large open space, littered with every type of car, varying from color, size, and model, filling the parking spots all around. It took her a few turns and checks before she found herself in the right row, which held only fancier, more expensive car models. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking through, she started to inspect the plates, the one she needed, memorized, while she searched for the apprehended car. The lack of people there, after all, she was the only one wandering around that hour of the day, made the place almost silent, and that’s why Juliet moved her hands to the gun strapped at her waist when a small metal clicking came from a car a few spots ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving strategically, keeping herself shield by the cars, Juliet followed the sound, approaching the vehicle from which it was coming, with caution. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, hands relaxing and leaving their place on her gun, she found the one she was running away from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the keys in his hand, Shawn felt his back, which was turned at her, tense, that sweet, soft voice recognizable to him no matter the place or situation. The voice that was capable of soothing his deepest fears but that, right now, he knew it would impede him to follow thought with his plan, the moment she understood what he was about to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning, he faced those inquiring blue eyes, big and shining, staring at him, reflecting the midday sun, hair whooshing around with the wind, causing Shawn to lose his focus for a few seconds, his mind merging imaginary scenarios with the current one, where they would be anywhere else but there, and those mesmerizing eyes would convey much more warmth and care than right now. At that moment, though, all he could read in her face was anxiety and seriousness, causing Shawn to want to run away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing much, Jules. Just hanging.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyebrow raised, she crossed her arms above her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t hard to pick out the stress weighing on Shawn’s shoulders, how his eyes had a deeper tone, olive green, that was so far from the welcoming shade of blue and green that they have when he’s around her. (Not that she had put much thought over it.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows were knit together and, while one hand was shoved in his pocket, dropping the keys inside in an attempt to hide it from her, the other limb hanged at his side, fingers clenching and unclenching anxiously, some rush in his movements that suggested each second spared was precious, and that he wanted nothing more than to be out of there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, she wouldn't allow him. At least not until she knew the whole story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there, staring at each other, small fake smiles, the air around them thickening considerably despite the light breeze blowing until Shawn thought it was enough. He cleared his throat, sniffing, mouth pressed in a thin line like always was when he found himself in a dead-end situation before he spoke again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, I’m sure you have tons of paperwork to do, and I’m really in the mood for some jerk chicken so, if you don’t mind, I better get going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a motion to start walking but Juliet stopped him right away, hand going in first in an attempt to prevent his departure. Only when she successfully ceased his pace, which only dragged him a few steps ahead, that she realized her hand firmly against his chest, and Juliet had to scold herself right there for blushing like a stupid teenager when such urgent matters were on the stake at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, surprisingly, Shawn didn’t seem to notice it. In fact, he didn't seem to notice anything at all, eyes trained in the car, in a plan so carefully crafted in his mind, Juliet almost could hear the gears in his brain, working overdue to keep everything on track. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right there, Juliet knew that whatever had happened, and what led Shawn to consider stealing evidence, was very serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An icy chill ran down her spine, and all the warmth climbing the arm connected to Shawn’s body wasn’t enough to prevent her from shivering slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn, I can’t let you do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scoffed at her, and she should be pissed, perhaps should say a few words to put Shawn in his place, but the deadly fear gripping her heart in a cold grasp prevented her from proceeding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, that’s too bad, Jules. I really should go now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn tried to move once more, this time a little more forcefully, managing to free himself from her light grasp and succeeding in waking a few steps before Juliet’s voice stopped him, once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn, don’t make me do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. Despite how much he wanted to bring Jules in, to let her help him, he wouldn't risk losing any other single second. Besides, one life was already at stake because of him, he wouldn't dare bring Juliet in and face the possibility of having to gamble for her life later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus was already too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they got her, if they got Jules, he didn’t know what he was going to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t matter if she could rip the perps teeth out before they tried anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Jules. But I’ve gotta go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him desperately, eyes helplessly staring at his turned back, fearing coming to the level where she would be obligated to stop him. She wanted to look at him as her friend,<em> her best friend</em>, but right there, she was a cop, a Detective, who had a job to do, despite her first intentions when coming to that impound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn! I’ll stop you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If her eyes betrayed her, her voice didn’t. Steady and calm. Authoritative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn turned, staring at her so deeply, so rawly, she felt completely naked. To counter all the people who vowed the psychic couldn't be serious for a second, his face showed no signs of humor, no joke coming from his lips, no references, no snorty comments, not food-related opinions. Instead, his voice came out husky and low, some dangerousness underneath that shook Juliet’s core. She had seen that look only a few times and, each one served to remind her of how far Shawn could go under the right motivation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d like to see you try, Juliet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of her full name, she knew things were bad. He was being serious, more than he would dare to admit he could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juliet moved to touch him again, to try and soothe some of that fear masked as anger weighing on him, but Shawn was quicker, his hand coming faster than hers could reach his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He encased her wrist with one of his hands, while the other was closed in a thigh fist. And while the muscles of a hand were contracting so furiously his knuckles were turning white, the one around her arm carried a soft, almost delicate grasp, spellbinding Juliet at how much control of his body Shawn possessed, and how careful his touch was on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never hurt her and, right there, Juliet never was more assured of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn would never hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her vacant limb, Juliet reached and grabbed his fisted hand, causing Shawn to immediately freeze. In comforting movements, she started to caress her thumb on his tightened knuckles, feeling his muscles relax and the deep green in his eyes to regain some of their blue tone. All his face started to soften, as if her touch, her presence, was water on a hot surface. The posed anger started to melt in fear and preoccupation, and Shawn’s mask dissolved into sincerity, allowing Juliet to see the truth for the first time since she caught him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would ask but Shawn confessed first, shoulders slouching a little in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have Gus, Jules. They will kill him. I--I can’t let them do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, all the situation sank in, and Juliet felt her breath hitching as the truth Shawn didn't want to admit, and now she knew why, reached her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus was in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if she was already fearful a few minutes prior, now she felt it rooting her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had Gus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friend, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, on a different level than Shawn, but, still, her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Gus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was ready to put a bullet on whoever hurt her friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are <span class="u">they</span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn closed his eyes again, the hand around her wrist releasing Juliet’s limb to press against his mouth, while his other hand was still safely encapsulated by his best friend’s delicate grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy. And the Cereal Box, guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scrunching up her nose a little, Juliet couldn't help but smile a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean Juice Box?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn opened his eyes, finding hers staring at him a bit amused, at last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve heard both ways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just nodded, not wishing to carry through with that small attempt at humor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The desperation in his eyes returned, as Shawm recoiled all the time he was wasting there and, if enduring Juliet’s punches, bullets, or whatever, meant he could save Gus and, subsequently, Jules, he was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Juliet let go of his hand, her eyes melting under his stare, her face softening as she resolved her own internal battle. She took a step back, putting a small distance between them, choosing to ignore every fiber in her body protesting at the lack of Shawn’s touch on her and vice versa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uncertain, he kept staring at her, not sure if he got his cue or if he was right about her decision, so Juliet simply pointed at the car in front of them, while she prepared herself to go and warn Carlton about their new lead. That case would finally be closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, Shawn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened a bit and, in other moments, Juliet would giggle at the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go. Before I regret this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking into a small smile, Juliet watched as Shawn’s vision cleared a bit and, in a movement that caught her completely out of the guard, he stepped ahead and kissed her cheek. Just a peck. So quick and soft, she barely felt. Gone as fast as it happened, Shawn already running towards the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Juliet just stood there, bewildered, hand on the kissed cheek, her body shutting down in electricity running through every pore and vein, legs a little wobbly, her mind out of that lot, out of the case, in a midway plan where all she could feel was the tingling sensation in her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was brought out of her stupor once she listened to the car’s door click, Shawn already hopping inside. Fighting to find her voice, Juliet had to take a few attempts before she could say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shawn!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned briefly, in his hurry to get out of there, missing how much his unthought act affected his dear best friend, although the crimson tone of her cheeks didn't go unnoticed. But he stored the image in his subconscious, fully intending to return to that later when he would be able to appreciate it with the deserved attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, right now, he focused on what her silent words tried to tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Save Gus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, he closed the door and, in a skillful movement, put the car in motion and out of the lot. The guard at the front allowed him to go after Juliet signed him to let Shawn pass through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While she watched the car disappear, Juliet stood right there, still shell shocked, processing all that happened, and the new things she had discovered about Shawn that, as usual, didn't fail to impress her or lead her to a train of thought she would rather avoid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all her wishes to drive her mind away from Shawn were burned into ashes, because, after that moment, after feeling his lips on her cheek, Juliet didn't know when she wouldn't be thinking about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denying was getting tiring and stressful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had admitted once, those feelings she was so scared of. After her… traumatic event, Juliet had decided she would put limits, guards, walls, whatever was necessary to protect herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shawn had to come down and destroy it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she wanted to hate it, hate him and hate what he was doing to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Juliet found out she couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because she… she. She lo--</span>
  <em>
    <span>she loved him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever was happening between them, though, would have to be put aside, for now. She had a case to close, and a friend to help save. All jealousy of almost kisses and confused feelings would have to be put at bay and, liking it or not, to be revisited later, and, Juliet hoped, with the help of spoonfuls of mint chocolate chips ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, if she found herself slightly distracted, smiling more easily, and prone to ignore whatever methods Shawn would come up with to close that case, Juliet would, for sure, blame it on the feeling of Shawn’s lips on her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't resist bringing a bit more of our confused Jules to the mix, hope it wasn't overdue! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>